1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optoelectronic component, in particular an organic optoelectronic component, in which an amorphous dielectric layer is disposed on the anode.
2. Description of the Related Art
The efficiency and operating life of optoelectronic components, such as e.g. light-emitting diodes, infrared-emitting light-emitting diodes, organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), organic solar cells or organic photodetectors having functional layers can be greatly reduced by the occurrence of a short-circuit.